


Reaction

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [60]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canon Era Typical Homophobia, Family Dynamics, Implied Susan/Caspian, M/M, Pre-Slash, Setting: Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Edmund struggles to hide what he feels for Caspian.





	Reaction

It’s difficult to mask your increasing attraction to Caspian, though you try. And your siblings have noticed.

Pete gives you long, searching, looks and is careful about how he behaves around you. Su never misses anything (nothing new there). And you find her reaction to the idea someone else might also find Caspian at all attractive more amusing than anything. You don’t know what Lu knows, although you’ve never known her to be less than accepting of anyone. You worry about it a little, but it isn’t their reaction you care about.

There’s one reaction that matters to you: Caspian’s.


End file.
